


Strážce

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, more tags
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Z jistých důvodů dostane Shizuo výpověď. Když už to vypadá pro Ikebukurské monstrum bledě, ohledně nalezení nové práce, zjeví se odnikud Haruya Shiki. Práce to vlastně není špatná... Jen kdyby pro Shikiho nepracoval jistý informátor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Není přítomna moc často, ale stejně na to musím upozornit: Vorona je krapet OOC. S Shizuou si opravdu rozumí (jako nejlepší přátelé či tak něco) a proto je trochu přátelštější a otevřenější...

Na letišti kolem jedné hodiny panoval čilí ruch. Sem a tam pobíhali lidé. Jak zákazníci, kteří přiletěli nebo ti co se chystali opustit zemi, tak i zaměstnanci letiště. V tomto uspořádaném chaosu stála Ikebukurská trojice vymahačů dluhů, aniž by se starala o ostatní pobíhající.

"No, myslím, že je již čas." prohodil Tom při pohledu na tabuli, na které zářili přílety a odlety nejbližších letů.

Vorona se pousmála. Na jednu stranu se nemohla dočkat až dorazí na místo, ale na druhou stranu se ji nechtělo loučit. Shizuo ji nastavil náruč a ona mu do ní ochotně skočila.

"Shizuo-senpai, musíš mi něco slíbit."

"A co by to mělo být?" zeptal se Shizuo se zájmem, aniž by ji pustil z pevného sevření.

"... Najdi si někoho, ať nejsi sám."

"Huh?"

"Uděláš to, že jo?"

"Nah, v tomhle městě? ... a s mou pověstí?" zapochyboval Shizuo.

"Věřím, že to zvládneš." Po těch slovech mu vtiskla pusu na tvář, než se odtáhla.

"Zapracuji na tom... Ty mi na oplátku slib, že se mi tam nezřídíš."

"To ale nezáleží na mně."

Oba významně pohlédli na Toma, který jim úsměv vrátil. "Přece mě znáš, Shizuo."

"Nemohu nic říct. Ostatně jsem Voronu varoval už před svatbou... očividně ji to neodradilo."

"Cože jsi ji to přesně namluvil?" zeptal se s předstíraným vyděšením Tom. "Nevím, co ti řekl, ale doufám, že mu nevěříš."

Vorona se krátce zasmála. "Kdybych mu věřila, neřekla bych u oltáře ano."

Tom natáhl k Shizuovi ruku, aby se s ním před letem rozloučil, ale Shizuo ho stáhl do objetí.

"Ty se zatím chovej slušně. Ne, že se necháš vytočit."

Shizuo se jen ušklíbl. Tohle rozhodně nemohl slíbit. Místo toho natáhl ruku, chytil Voronu a i ji přitáhl do objetí.

"Vraťte se mi v pořádku." řekl tiše. Chvíli mu trvalo, než je opět pustil. Ještě jim zamával, dokud mu nezmizeli z dohledu. Poté se Shizuo otočil a opustil rušné letiště.

 

*-*

 

Už přes půl hodiny seděl Shizuo v kanceláři. Čekal až si na něho udělá šéf čas. Normálně by již soptil vzteky, proč to tak trvá, ale dnes ne. Dnes seděl poměrně v klidu. Sám netušil proč. Třeba to bylo tím, že nespěchal... ale třeba taky ne.

Po dalších dvaceti minutách, kdy se jeho poměrně klidná nálada nezměnila, si ho šéf k sobě konečně zavolal.

V kanceláři Shizuo přijal židli, na kterou se usadil.

"Nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše, Shizuo." začal tmavovlasý muž. Ale ne že by se mu zrovna do té debaty chtělo. "Vzhledem k tomu, že tvoji spolupracovníci odjeli na líbánky, bylo by rozumné tě přidělit k jiné skupince, dokud se nevrátí, ale..."

Shizuo trpělivě čekal. Bez jakéhokoliv zájmu ve tváři pozoroval šéfa všech vymahačů dluhů v nejbližším okolí. Tak nějak si už domyslel, co bude nejspíš následovat.

"... problém je, že s tebou nikdo nechce pracovat." povzdechl si muž. "Tom a Vorona si vzali pracovní volno kvůli líbánkám a zároveň si k tomu vybrali i nahromaděnou dovolenou. Pěkně jim to vyšlo, takže budou mimo čtyři měsíce... nechápu, ale neberu jim to." na chvíli se odmlčel. "Je mi líto, Shizuo, ale po tu dobu tě nemůžu zaměstnávat."

Shizuo přikývl. Takže se nemýlil. s Ikebukurským monstrem nechce nikdo mít nic společného.

"Přemýšlel jsem, jak bych systém kvůli tobě nějak obešel, protože i přes ty škody jsi pro mě velice důležitý zaměstnanec. Nemůžu ale nic." dodal s povzdechem muž. "Vzhledem k těm škodám ti totiž padá i sebemenší nárok na dovolenou..."

Shizuo opět přikývl na znamení, že je to v pořádku.

"Až se novomanželé vrátí, tak tě rád příjmu zpátky, ale prozatím tě budu muset vyhodit." informoval muž sklesle.

Shizuo v kanceláři strávil ještě pár hodin, než vše vyřídili a teprve potom zamířil domů. Dostal ujištění, že dostane výplatu za celý měsíc, přestože do třicátého dne měsíce trvalo ještě dvacet dní.

 

*-*

 

Další den Shizuo vstal brzy ráno, ostatně jako každý den, když se chystal do práce. Navštívil koupelnu, kvůli ranní hygieně. Poté posnídal a převlékl se. Teprve až na chodbě, když se obouval mu došlo, že vlastně nikam nemusí.

Shizuo notnou chvíli stál nehybně, než se narovnal a zamířil zpět, aby usedl na gauč, zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, co dělat.

Byl rozhodnut najít si práci. Nebo alespoň brigádu, než se Tom s Voronou vrátí. Ale kde? Všichni ho přeci znají jako agresivní nezvladatelnou zrůdu. Pokud chce uspět, musí si hledat práci trochu dál.

Shizuo s touto ne moc uspokojující myšlenkou opustil byt a zamířil do města.

 

*-*

 

Vlastně ho nepřekvapilo, že ho všude odmítali. Buď se chovali nepřístupně sotva ho spatřili a nebo až když pochopili, kdo že to před nimi vlastně stojí.

Kolem druhé hodiny si v blízkém krámě koupil láhev mléka a vafle, než zašel do parku, kde si udělal pozdní obědovou pauzu.

V hlavě mu stále pracovalo, kde by mohl mít štěstí, ale zatím bez úspěchu. Když už měl v sobě opravdu lehký oběd, projížděla kolem Celty.

Ona sama Shizuovu přítomnost nezaznamenala, ale byl to Shooter, kdo na něj upozornil. Celty měla po práci, takže bez zaváhání otočil motorku a zastavila se až u Shizui.

"Oi Celty, jak se vede?" začal Shizuo přátelsky.

Celty usedla vedle něj, zatímco vyťukávala odpověď. **[Jsem trochu unavená po práci, ale horká sprcha to zlepší.]**

"Doufám, že tě nějak nezdržuji!" vyhrkl Shizuo.

 **[Ne, ne! To je v pořádku!]** Když si Shizuo přečetl odpověď, stáhla telefon a ťukala dál. **[S tebou si vždy ráda popovídám.]**

Shizuo se krátce zasmál. "Jedna z mála... Ale když už jsi mluvila o práci, nevěděla by jsi o něčem, kde by měli volné místo?"

**[Huh? Ty hledáš práci?]**

"Tom a Vorona odjeli a se mnou nikdo nechce pracovat." Shizuo pokrčil rameny. "Sám dluhy vybírat nemůžu a do jejich návratu mě vydržovat nemůžou, takže jsem dostal padáka."

Celty nespokojeně zavrtěla hlavou. **[Tohle ale od nich není moc čestné.]**

"Na čest už dlouho nikdo nehraje, nemyslíš?" prohodil Shizuo.

Celty chvíli trvalo, než naťukala do telefonu svojí myšlenku. **[Je mi líto, Shizuo, ale o žádné práci, kde by někoho hledali, nevím.]**

Shizuo jen přikývl.

**[Ale pokud se o něčem dozvím, dám ti vědět.]**

"Děkuji." Shizuo ji za to byl vděčný. Byl si ale jist, že pro Shizuu Heiwajimu se hned tak práce nenajde.

Seděli tam a povídali si ještě pár hodin, než Celty vstala s tím že už musí opravdu jít.

Shizuo v parku ještě strávil půl hodiny. Poté se rozhodl, že dnešní pokus o nalezení práce vzdá. Místo toho si sežene večeři a vrátí se domů.

 

*-*

 

V ruce nesl sáček, ve kterém byla krabička z Ruského sushi. V myšlenkách byl u toho, jak si ji doma otevře a u nějakého zajímavého filmu její obsah sní. Proto v první chvíli nezaznamenal černé auto stojící před domem, ve kterém měl svůj byt.

Autu začal věnovat pozornost, když z něj vystoupili dva muži oblečení do černého saka. Shizuo se mírně zamračil, když z auta poté vystoupil další muž, tentokrát v bílém saku.

"Heiwajima-san, můžeme si promluvit?" oslovil ho třetí člen. "Jmenuji se Haruya Shiki a rád bych vám nabídl práci."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shiki Haruya nebyl až tak strašný zaměstnavatel, jak si Shizuo zprvu myslel, když se dozvěděl, že jde o významného člena Awakusu-kai. Díky různým historkám měl trochu zkreslený pohled pokud šlo o yakuzu, ale práci potřeboval, takže nemohl odmítnout. 

V lepším čase si Shiki nemohl svého nového zaměstnance sehnat. Awakusu-kai se totiž řítilo do války proti jiným skupinám a obávaný Heiwajima byl jako eso v rukávu. Většinu času jen Shizuo tiše stál za svým zaměstnavatelem, ale pohled na něj prostě stačil k odrazení veškerých plánů k napadení Shikiho.

Shizuova pracovní náplň byla prostá. 24/7 být Shikimu po ruce a chránit ho. Díky Akabayashimu, který si Shizuu velice oblíbil, však nemusel tento pracovní plán dodržovat na jedničku.   
Řekněme, že i bez důvodu, ale s předčasným varováním, si mohl Shizuo udělat pár hodin volna. Avšak Shizuo to moc nevyužíval. 

Jedním z důvodů, proč raději zůstával v práci, byla malá Akane. Ostatně, ta když zjistila, kde teď pracuje, navštěvovala Shikiho mnohem častěji. 

Další velkou výhodu ta práce měla. S Shikim byl většinou zalezlý v budově a proto nemusel sledovat odsuzovačné pohledy, když by procházel Ikebukurem. 

Ale na světě není nic perfektní a tahle práce sebou obnášela jeden velký problém. Awakusu-kai využívala spoustu informátorů a bohužel pro Shizuu, byl Izaya nejlepší ve své práci a s Shikim spolupracoval velice často. O to častěji, když zjistil, kdo to Shikiho hlídá.

Shizuo věděl, že informátorovi nemůže ublížit, pokud si to Shiki nebude přát. A Izaya to samozřejmě věděl taky.

Orihara byl už kolikrát upozorněn, aby Shizuu neprovokoval, ale Izaya měl pro něj prostě slabost a tohle si odpustit nemohl.

Stejně jako nyní, seděl Izaya na gauči naproti Shikimu a informoval ho o věcech důležitých pro budoucí kroky. Co chvíli ale pokukoval po Shizuovi, který stál kousek za Shikim. 

Temná atmosféra kolem Heiwajimi byla skoro hmatatelná. 

"Orihara-san, doufám, že tě upozorňuji naposledy." řekl vážně Shiki.

Izaya nahodil ten nejnevinější úsměv, kterého byl schopen. "Promiň mi, Shiki-san, ale stále si nemůžu zvyknout... Navíc mě znervozňuje jeho výraz."

"Jistě, až na to že nervozní člověk se chová jinak."

"Fufu~ dostal jsi mě." zavrkal Izaya. "Ale k práci již není co říct." dodal s pokrčením ramen. "Na zbytek se musím ještě podívat. Budu tě brzy informovat."

Shiki přikývl.

"No, ale asi si udělám zacházku a navštívím tě osobně." prohodil Izaya. Přitom mrkl na Shizuu až koketně. 

"Heiwajima-san, vyprovoďte našeho hosta." řekl Shiki. "... a myslím, že pro dnešek vaše služby již nejsou potřeba."

"Ano, pane." ušklíbl se Shizuo. Rychle si to namířil k Izayovi, ale ten byl hned na nohou a začal couvat ke dveřím.

"Hou, hou, Shizu-chan!! Nezapo...!" víc už Shiki neslyšel, jelikož Izaya zmizel v chodbě, následován nespokojeným Shizuou. 

Shiki se s povzdechem natáhl po cigaretě. 

"Byl tady informátor že?" ozval se ve dveřích Akabayashiho pobavený hlas. 

Shiki na něj sklouzl pohledem. "Děje se něco?"

"Jen menší střet na severní straně." zavrtěl hlavou Akabayashi. Usadil se na gauči vedle Shikiho a přitom mu zapálil cigaretu. "Vsadím se, že ty dva slyšel i Aozaki spolu s Dougenem tam u sebe." ušklíbl se. 

Shiki na jeho poznámku zareagoval pouze zavrtěním hlavou. 

"Hmm... což mi opět připomíná otázku, proč jsi ho sháněl, když jsi věděl, že se tohle bude dít?" 

"Ty už zase nemáš co dělat, že?" prohodil Shiki. Potáhl si z cigarety, než pokračoval. "Dokud ho nezabije, je to snad v pořádku, ne?"

"Kdo koho?"

"Platí pro oba." pokrčil rameny Shiki. "Orihara nám zajistil trochu času, tak toho využij." 

Akabayashi nahodil pracovní výraz, vzal dvě složky, které tady nechal Izaya a poté vstal k odchodu. 

 

*-*

 

Už před hodinou Shizuo přestal nahánět Izayu. Mířil s to domů, když tu mu náhle skočila odnikud do cesty Celty.

**[Shizuo Heiwajimo! Mohl by jsi mi to laskavě vysvětlit?!]**

"Huh? Jakže...?" Takový divoký start by od ní nikdy nečekal.

**[Doufám, že jsem se jen přeslechla! A vůbec všechny zvěsti jsou falešné...!]**

"Celty, klid." zvedl Shizuo ruce na obranu, čímž ji přerušil. "O čem to mluviš?"

**[Yakuza! Shizo, ty jsi začal pracovat pro yakuzu?!]**

"Aha tohle... No... jo..." 

**[Vždyť je to nebezpečné! Shizuo, no tak!]**

Shizuo se pousmál. Došlo mu, že není naštvaná, ale má pouze strach. "Neboj se, všechno je v pořádku."

**[Ale, Shizuo! Vždyť bys mohl dělat něco jiného! Třeba vést pekařství!]**

Shizuo tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Pekařství? Vážně?" 

**[..?! No... Rozhodně to není tak nebezpečné!]**

"Celty, neboj... Navíc, já jsem s tou prací spokojen."

**[... Jestli se ti něco stane, tak to pěkně schytáš!]**

Shizuo se krátce zasmál. "Rozumím... Není ale nic, co by se mohlo pokazit."

 

*-*

 

Ticho v pracovně přerušilo zaklepání. Než se stačil Shiki ozvat, již Akabayashi otevřel a vstoupil spolu s Akane. 

"Shizuo Onii-chan~!" zajásala Akane sotva ho spatřila. Aniž by věnovala pozornost Shikimu, přiskočila k Shizuovi a začala ho táhnout pryč. "Pojď! Pojď! Musím ti něco ukázat?!" 

Shizuo střelil pohledem k Shikimu, který přikývl. Teprve potom se nechal dobrovolně odtáhnout. 

"Začínám si připadat odstrčen." prohodil Akabayashi, když za nimi zapadly dveře. "Ani mě nepozdravila a již se ptala na Shizuu."

Shikimu se na tváři rozlil vážný starostlivý výraz, což donutilo Akabayashiho zpozornět. "Děje se něco?"

"Jde o našeho informátora."

Akabayashi se usadil. "... Orihara?"

Shiki přikývl. "Řekněme, že něco ví, ale nemá to ještě celé. Snaží se to dát dohromady, ale problém je, že jakmile na to příjdou ostatní, zabijí ho... A ten blbec si to hodlá nechat pro sebe, dokud nebude vědět všechno!" Shiki si nespokojeně odfrkl. Poté pohlédl Akabayashimu do očí. "Je mi jedno jak to uděláš, ale sežeň někoho, kdo ho udrží naživu, dokud nám to neprozradí!"

"Udržet Oriharu naživu..? Milý úkol, díky." ušklíbl se Mizuki.

"Není čas na vtipy!" zavrčel podrážděně Shiki. Věděl moc dobře, že uhlídat tak aktivního informátora... nebo s ním jen vydržet, je těžký úkol.

"Ale tak mě napadá... My přece známe někoho, kdo nám ho dokáže pohlídat." prohodil Akabayashi. 

"Hmm?" Shiki tázavě pozvedl obočí.

"Ostatně je velice těžké zabít a nebo třeba jen zranit Heiwajimu tak, aby se již nemohl hýbat."

"A jak zařídíš, aby nám ho nezabil právě on?" 

"Bude to jeho ůkol, neumí jít proti němu. Za ten měsíc, co je tady jsi si toho tak všiml, ne?" 

Shiki mlčel. Tahle alternativa ho nenapadla. Nebýt té nenávisti mezi nimi, skočil by po tom velice rychle.

"Vzpomínáš si přeci, že onehdy ho také hlídal." 

"Ano, spolu s Akane a dalšími dvěma klienty... Jenže to bylo jen na pár hodin, ne na neurčito." zakroutil hlavou Shiki. 

"Nuže?" 

"Jsi si vědom toho, že pokud mu rupnou nervy a v Izayově společnosti se to určitě stane, tak ho zabije?"

"Pokusí se o to, ale po těch letech zkušeností se Izaya ubrání... a pokud ne, budeš mít jistotu, že z Orihary nikdo nedostal informace během mučení." pokrčil rameny Akabayashi.

"Jsi tak klidný ohledně toho, protože ho o tom nebudeš informovat, že?"

Akabayashi se nevinně usmál.

"Tsk... No tak mi ho sem pošli." zamračil se Shiki.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cože?! Ne! Ne, ani náhodou!" 

"Heiwajima-san." pokračoval klidně Shiki. 

"Ne!"

"... Nechtěl jsem, ale v tom případě je to rozkaz." pokrčil rameny Shiki.

"...! I tak odmítám!" odsekl Shizuo.

"Heiwajima-san."

 

_O tři hodiny později_

"Cože?! Ne! Ne, ani náhodou!" 

"Orihara-san." Shiki si udržel klidný hlas. Dnešek je náročnější, než by očekával. 

"Ne! Odmítám mít to monstrum u sebe!" 

Shizuo sebou trhl, ale jinak nezareagoval. 

"To vymyslel ten blbec Akabayashi, že jo! Tsk! Jistě, má to pár výhod, ale stejně!"

"Výhod?" zeptal se Shiki.

Izaya se jen ušklíbl. Díky tomu všichni přítomní pochopili, že se nejedná o výhody pro Shizuu. 

"Shiki-san, ze všech lidí! Proč zrovna Shizu-chan?!" 

"Jako jediný je schopen to zvládnout." 

Izaya si znechuceně odfrkl. "Já se o sebe dokážu postarat sám!" 

"Jen si hlídám své zdroje, řekněme. Berte to tak, Orihara-san."

 "Tsk!" 

Na chvíli nastalo ticho, ve kterém si Shizuo s Izayou vyměnili otrávené pohledy. Ani jednomu se to nelíbilo. 

 

_O další dvě hodiny později_

 

"Ne, to ty mě poslouchej!" vyštěkl Izaya. "Nehodlám se ukazovat s tebou za prdelí!"

"Jenže Shiki řekl, že...!"

"Já sakra vím, co řekl Shiki-san! To ale neznamená, že ho budu poslouchat!"

"Já ano! smiř se s tím!" zavrčel Shizuo. 

Následné tíživé ticho přerušila až Namie, která po celou dobu, již od Shikiho příchodu, seděla za stolem a pracovala. " Hele, vy dva! Můžete si laskavě svoje problémy jít řešit jinam! Mám ještě dost práce a ráda bych to dodělal v klidu!"

"Namie!" začal podrážděně Izaya, ale byl rychle přerušen.

"Ty pokud si nepohneš, budeš mít zpoždění a přijdeš o zakázku!" 

"Kdy se z tebe a Shiki-sana stali mí rodiče?!" zasyčel Izaya znechuceně, než vyrazil k východu. O tu zakázku vážně nechtěl přijít. Záměrně zabouchl Shizuouvi dveře před nosem, ale k jeho zklamání se Shizuo nenaštval. V klidu si otevřel a v tichosti ho následoval. 

 

 

"Jak ty si to vlastně představuješ?!" zabručel Izaya.

Shizuo už otvíral pusu k odpovědi, ale nakonec jen pokrčil rameny. "Prostě tě budu hlídat."

"Ale jsi si vědom toho, že pokud by na mě teď někdo vystřelil, nezachráníš mě, že?" 

Znělo to vážně divně pro oba. Shizuo a zachrání Izayu... Oba se otřásli.

"To je problém budoucnosti." řekl nakonec Shizuo. 

Izaya nad jeho odpovědí protočil oči. Šlehl pohledem po dvojici, která se zastavila a zůstala na ně hledět. Po spražením Izayovým pohledem se ale rychle vydali zase na cestu. 

Po chvíli ale informátor přestal s házením vražedných pohledů po ostatních. Až příliš moc lidí se zastavovalo a zíralo na ně. Snad poprvé, co mu lidé přišli otravní! 

Ale může se jim divit? Dva největší nepřátelé kráčejí vedle sebe bez snahy si navzájem ublížit...

 

*-*

 

"Shizu-chan, přines mi šestou zelenou složku zprava. Je to třetí police odspoda." ozval se Izaya od monitoru, když Shizuo vstoupil do místnosti.

"Zapomeň, nejsem tvoje asistentka." zavrčel Shizuo. "A taky jsem ti snad jasně říkal, ať vypadneš od toho okna!" 

"Přestaň tu práci brát tak vážně! Je to divný!" zaprskal informátor. 

Shizuoci začala na spánku tepat žilka. "Přenes si to jinam, jinak to udělám já!"

Izaya mu vzdorovitě pohlédl do očí."Neodmlouvej! Shiki-san řekl, že mě máš poslouchat!"

"Ne, řekl, že tě mám udržet na živu." S těmi slovy došel ke stolu, u kterého seděl Izaya. 

Ještě notnou chvíli se štěkali, když tu náhle Shizuo popadl stůl a aniž by se zajímal o věci na něm, zdvihl ho do vzduchu. 

"Shizu-chan! Ty blbče! Co si myslíš, že... Hya~!" vyjekl Izaya, když Shizuo do druhé ruky popadl židli, na které seděl informátor a také ji zdvihl. 

Dalo by se mluvit o zázraku, že veškeré dráty vylétly z přípojek, aniž by se cokoliv pokazilo. A také, že ze stolů nic nesletělo.

"Shizu-chan!" vyštěkl Izaya. Držel se zuby nehty, aby nespadl na zem. "Za tohle zaplatíš!" Shizuo ho má chránit, takže to Izayu celkem dost zvýhodňuje. 

Shizuo hodil Izayu na zem a poté o něco opatrněji, položil i nábytek. Tentokrát dost daleko od oken. Zatímco Izaya prskal, Shizuo přinesl i druhý stůl. Pro jistotu přenesl i Namiin. 

"Naposledy ti říkám!" vrčel Shizuo."Budeš se držet dál od oken!"

Izaya, který ještě stále seděl na zemi, na něho podrážděně pohlédl. "Nic horšího mi shiki-san nemohl udělat!" zasyčel.

"Už se stalo, tak si koukej zvyknout!" odsekl Shizuo. Poté se otočil a opět se dal na prohlídku bytu. Na jeho vkus byl až příliš velký. Jak tady má sakra toho zmetka ochránit?!

Izaya zapojil elektroniku, než se usadil v židli. Tohle si Shizu-chan pěkně vypije! Informátor na něj v duchu nadával, zatímco se snažil obnovit stránky na počítači. V hlavě se mu ale nezrodil žádný plán pomsty, ale ono to přijde... ve správný čas a to pak Shizu-chan bude litovat, že kdy souhlasil s Shikim...


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya sebou prudce trhl. Zamžoural do tmy a chvíli trvalo, než se ujistil, že podle hodin jsou čtyři ráno. V momentě, kdy se začal sám sebe ptát, co ho sakra probudilo, dostalo se mu odpovědi. Tichem domu projela hlasitá rána spojená s bolestivým výkřikem. 

'To nebyl Shizu-chanův hlas.' prolétlo Izayovi hlavou, zatímco vybíhal z pokoje, ozbrojen pro něj typickými noži. 

"Ty zasranej hajzle, drž hubu nebo vzbudíš toho zmetka! Nehodlám poslouchat ten jeho otravný hlas takhle po ránu!" 

Tohle byl Shizu-chanův hlas. Izaya se zastavil na úpatí schodiště a s jistým zájmem a pobavením pozoroval situaci před sebou. Shizuo stál u trosek skříně, ze kterých za límec vytáhl jakéhosi chlapa.

Neznámí se celý třásl strachy, pravděpodobně nečekal, že má Orihara tak nebezpečného hlídacího psa. Očividně měl za sebou nepěkný zážitek, ještě před hozením proti skříni. Důkazem tomu bylo všemi barvami duhy svítící oko. 

Krom skříně byl mimo provoz i stolek u gauče a vlastně i kus samotného gauče. Díky Shizu-chanově síle ležel nenávratně rozdělen. 

"Kde je ten druhý?!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Tohle donutilo Izayu zpozornět.

Neznámí cosi zachroptěl. Shizuo to hold s jemností v některých věcech neuměl a on měl teď problém se díky tomu soustředit. 

"Oi Shizu-chan, co se to tady děje? Pořádáš párty beze mne?" 

"Tsk! Ty jsi ho vzbudil!" zavrčel na neznámého Shizuo. Poté se otočil na informátora. "Opravdu si myslíš, že něco zmůžeš těmi svými párátky?!" 

Izaya se jen ušklíbl. "K věci, Shizu-chan, kdo to je?" 

"Zeptej se ho sám." odsekl Shizuo, který stále odmítal rozkazy z černovláskovi strany a odhodil neznámého, který neohrabaně dopadl k patě schodiště. 

"Buď hodný, je to náš host."  

Místo toho, aby sešel dolů, jak původně Izaya zamýšlel, prudce se otočil. Jeho instinkty ho nezklamaly, za jeho zády se zjevil druhý útočník, kterému nyní čelil. 

Izaya uskočil před smrtící ránou, měl však co dělat, aby neuklouzl na prvním schodě. Zkušený informátor se tím nenechal rozhodit, takže byl během chvíle připraven čelit dalšímu útoku. 

Setinu vteřiny na to kolem prolétl část gauče, který srazil neznámého útočníka. Ihned ho tím dostal do bezvědomí.

"Shizu-chan! Přestaň mi ničit nábytek!" 

"Drž hubu a zalez zpátky do postele!" zavrčel Shizuo, zatímco kráčel po schodech nahoru. 

"Na to teď není čas, musím si promluvit s těma dvěma." 

"Ty jdeš spát! Nehodlám tě trpět v takovou hodinu!" 

"Já už teď neusnu, takže budu dělat něco užitečného!" 

Shizuo se překonával, aby ho nepraštil. Bez dalších slov, jelikož ty byly očividně zbytečné, popadl Izayu, přehodil si ho přes rameno a odnesl ho do ložnice. 

Veškeré protesty z Izayovi strany byli vcelku k ničemu. Nezapůsobil ani nůž, který Izaya bodl Shizuovi do paže. 

Bez zájmu ho Shizuo hodil na postel a než se stihl Izaya vyhrabat z pod dek, zavřel dveře.Aby se ujistil, že dá informátor pokoj, postavil před dveře skříň.

Pro Izayu nebylo úniku. Nepomohlo jak zatlačení na onu skříň, tak ječení a Shizu-chanovu adresu. S blonďákem to nehlo. Pustil ho až v době, kdy normálně Izaya vstával. No možná trochu později, jelikož si Shizuo užíval ten klid.

 

*-*

 

Už při vstupu do místnosti se Shiki nemohl zbavit dojmu, že dnešní schůzka neproběhne v nejlepším duchu. 

Informátor Orihara seděl na gauči s překříženýma rukama na hrudi s podrážděným úsměvem, zatímco probodával pohledem naproti sedícího Akabayashiho, který se očividně netajil tím, jak moc si Izayovu nucenou spolupráci s Shizuem užívá. A tenhle pohled završoval Shizuo poslušně stojící za Izayou. Neměl dobrou náladu a šlo na něm poznat, že zvažuje, zda dřív zakroutit krkem Izayovi nebo Akabayashimu. 

Když nad tím Shiki přemýšlel, ani se mu tam moc nechtělo. Bohužel schůzku nebylo možno zrušit. Nenapadala ho žádná dobrá výmluva. 

"Omlouvám se, že jste museli čekat." prohodil při vstupu do místnosti. 

"Netřeba omluv, dostalo se nám báječné společnosti." prohodil Izaya. Jeho hlas byl až příliš prosycen ironii.

"Nuže, začněme s tím incidentem. Zjistili jste již něco?"

"No, ten jeden se ještě stále neprobral." začal Izaya, přičemž loupl vyčítavým pohledem po Shizuovi, kterému dalo práci nezareagovat.

"A ten druhý?"

"Co se týče toho druhého, podařilo se mi s ním pohovořit necelou půl hodinu, než omdlel. Pravděpodobně díky Shizu-chanovi."

"Co to kurva meleš?!" vybuchl Shizuo. Velice pracně se přemáhal, aby nepoužil násilí. 

"Pravdu, idiote!" odsekl Izaya. "Celou dobu si na něho vražedně zíral s tou tvou temnou atmosférou kolem! Vlastně se i divím, že to ten chlap vydržel tak dlouho..."

Shizuo sebou trhl. Stačilo by natáhnout ruce a je to! Má ho z krku! Taky se k tomu chystal, ale Shikiho odkašlání ho zastavilo. 

"A co jste zjistil z toho rozhovoru, Orihara-san?"

"Bohužel nic konkrétního. Ten blbec se jen omlouval a sliboval hory doly, když ho necháme být. Nebyl schopen odpovídat na otázky ani souvisle mluvit."

Shiki pokýval hlavou. Opravdu by ho zajímalo, která skupina se jako první dozvěděla o informátorově novém úkolu. 

"Budu vás informovat postupně, Shiki-san." řekl Izaya. Nechal si přitom na tváři vykouzlit drobný úsměv. 

"S tím počítám. No a teď, proč jste tady." Shiki se odmlčel, což byl nepsaný signál Mizukimu. 

Akabayashi ze saka vytáhl malý černý notýsek a položil ho na stůl. Posunul ho směrem k Izayovi, zatímco vysvětloval o co jde. 

"Náš cíl se skrývá někde mezi lidmi na seznamu. Bohužel zrovna teď pro nás není možné zařídit hromadnou přepadovku, musíme jít na jistotu."

Izaya zamyšleně pokýval hlavou, zatímco zběžně prolistoval notýsek.

"Potřebujeme také zjistit jeho aktivitu v posledních měsících. Co nejpřesněji, samozřejmě."

"A ještě jedna věc." ozval se opět Shiki, když Akabayashi přestal mluvit. "Už máte ty informace nebo si je ještě stále hodláte nechat pro sebe?" 

"Je mi líto, Shiki-san." usmál se nevině Izaya. "Řekněme, že s Shizu-chanem za prdelí se jen těžko shání informace." 

"Ha, tak snadno se ho nezbavíš." ušklíbl se Akabayashi. "Pochop, Oriharo, že bude po tvém boku, dokud nebude po všem." 

Izaya po něm střelil podrážděným pohledem. 

"Takže pro dnešek končíme." uzavřel to Shiki. Už dlouho se nestalo, že by měli takto krátkou a nerušenou schůzku. 

Izaya se rozloučil s Shikim a odešel. Nestaral se, zda ho Shizuo následuje. Vlastně to nebylo ani potřeba, jelikož Shizu-chanovu podrážděnou atmosféru cítil v zádech. 

 

Pravdu měli oba. Akabayashi s tím, že se ho chce zbavit a Izaya, že se se s ním špatně pracuje. Sotva lidé poznali Shizuu, dali se na útěk. A ti kteří zůstali zase před ním odmítali mluvit. Bylo to k vzteku.

 

Před návratem do apartmánu se dvojice zastavila v místnosti, kde Izaya držel dva neznámé útočníky. (P.a.: Mám na myslí tu místnost, kde na konci Ketsu držela Niekawa Takashiho). 

"Vidíš to, Shizu-chan? Úplně jsi ho vyděsil." 

"Co to zase meleš?!"

Když dotyčný uslyšel Shizuův hlas, roztřásl se ještě víc a začal příliš rychle mumlat dokola cosi, co mu nebylo rozumět. 

"Brzy z něj bude salát..." povzdechl si Izaya, zatímco přiklekl k druhému útočníkovi. Ten byl stále mimo, díky ráně způsobené gaučem. 

"Tsk!"

"Nech si to a pojď. Tady nic nezmůžeme." řekl informátor neochotně, než odešel.

 

*-*

 

Izaya si pročítal notýsek, když tu ho napadlo, jak donutit Shizuu, aby ho alespoň občas nechal pracovat samotného. 

Jeden z kontaktů, který se mu bude hodit, se s ním zásadně schází pouze v jednom klubu. A do toho klubu nikoho nepustí bez kostýmku. Kontakt byl naštěstí spolehlivý, jinak by ho Izaya nevyužíval.

Izaya se spokojeně ušklíbl při představě jak Shizuu obléká do nějakého odvážného kostýmku. Musí mu rozhodně sehnat podvazky a jiné podobné blbůstky. Rozhodně to Izayovi zvedalo naději, že bude pracovat bez jeho společnosti.

Bohužel je už pozdě večer na to, aby domlouval schůzku, takže bude muset zavolat až zítra. Ale to čekání si pěkně vynahradí.

Po další půlhodině čtení Izaya odložil notýsek, vyklouzl z pod deky a zamířil si to do kuchyně. 

"Co to sakra..?! Nežiješ tady ani měsíc a už si tu zabíráš prostor..." mumlal Izaya, když v ledničce našel nejednu sklenici mléka s nápisem _Opovaž se toho dotknout, Fleo!!_ Informátor netušil, kdy to sem Shizuo dotáhl, ale ne že by ho to zajímalo.

To co ho následně napadlo bylo krapet dětinské, to uznával, ale netrápilo ho to. Izaya zavřel ledničku a začal prohledávat skříňku, ve které měla Namie uložené koření. Po chvíli přehrabování našel jedno dosti pálivé.

Izaya zaváhal. Přemýšlel, zda to bude stačit, aby si Shizu-chan všiml změny. Pravděpodobně ne, takže co mu ještě do mléka přisypat? 

Při rozhlížení po kuchyni si Izaya uvědomil, že je něco špatně. Ten tichý hlásek v hlavě na něj varovně křičel. Ne tady v kuchyni, ale celkově v bytě bylo něco špatně. 

Až příliš pozdě mu došlo, že není sám. A ten druhý není Shizu-chan a na rozdíl od informátora je ozbrojen.

 

*-*

 

Druhý výstřel probudil Shizuu z neklidného snu. Rychle a bez rozmyslu vystřelil z postele, ale k jeho překvapení byla Izayova ložnice prázdná. 

"Že by ten blbec...?" Shizuo spolkl otázku, když se ze zdola ozvala hlasitá rána, jak nějaký kus nábytku dopadl na zem. 

V mžiku Shizuo slétl schody, ale dole se musel zastavit, aby se podle zvuku orientoval, kde je Izaya a jeho nevítaná společnost. Jak moc Shizuo nesnášel ten obrovský byt. 

Konečně je našel v jednom z pokojů a ta scéna uvolnila poslední zábrany jeho vzteku. 

Napravo od Shizui stál neznámí útočník, který cosi ječel na Izayu v cizí řeči, zatímco na něj mířil zbraní. 

Izaya mu ve stejném jazyce odpovídal, ale k uklidnění cizince a vlastně celkové situace to zrovna moc nevedlo. 

Co však pro Shizuu byla ona poslední kapka bylo, když si všiml, že je Izaya zraněný. Krvácel nad kolenem a na rameni. Navíc Izaya jen těžko popadal dech, takže mu neznámí musel ublížit ještě jinak a chvíli ho nahánět, než je tady Shizuo našel.

Shizuo už na nic nečekal a vystartoval po nepříteli. 

"Shizu-chan, počkej!" zaječel nečekaně Izaya, ale bylo již pozdě. Při pokusu dostat se k blonďákovi, aby ho zastavil, to jeho tělo nezvládlo a skácel se k zemi. 

Hned poté, co zneškodnil útočník, přiskočil Shizuo k informátorovi. "Oi Fleo! Neopovažuj se mi tady usnout!"

"Ty idiote..!" zavrčel Izaya. Přitom šlehl pohledem po nechtěném zachránci. "Už mi skoro řekl, kdo ho poslal!" 

"Tsk! Můžeš laskavě na chvíli přestat myslet na práci a trochu se zajímat o sebe?!" vybuchl Shizuo, zatímco se snažil zjistit, jak moc vážná jsou ta zranění. 

"Huh?! Zní to ze tvých úst divně, uvědomuješ si to? Odkdy se o mě zajímáš?!"

"Od té doby, co mi  tě dal Shiki! A teď mě poslouchej, Izayo, ošetřím ti ty rány a pak odcházíme." Shizuovi se celkem ulevilo, když zjistil, že jde jen o škrábance. Byly sice hluboké, ale nešlo o nic vážného.

"Cože? Kam?!"

"Ke mně! V tomto zasraným bytě tě očividně neochráním!" 

"...?! Není tě tu třeba! Měl jsem to pod kontrolou!" zaprskal Izaya.

"Oh jistě! Postřelení nohy a ruky bylo taky v plánu, že?!"

"Pracovní riziko." pokrčil rameny Izaya.

Byl zázrak, že ta tepající žilka na Shizuově čele nepraskla po informátorových slovech. 

"Uklidni se, Shizu-chan. Ráno..."

"Ráno už budeš v Ikebukuru." skočil mu do řeči Shizuo. Poté ho popadl a odnesl do koupelny. 

"Já k tobě domů nechci!" 

"Já si to taky zrovna dvakrát neužívám! Jenže pokud tě mám udržet na živu, musíme být jinde! Žiješ sám, na co ti je sakra tak velký byt?!" 

Izaya nahodil trucující výraz. Nebránil se, když ho Shizuo svlékal, aby ho ošetřil. Občas mu uniklo nespokojené Tsk!, ale Shizuo se ani po tom nesnažil být jemnější. 

"Vem si jen to nejnutnější. Maximálně se později vrátíme." řekl Shizuo rozhodně, když měl Izaya obvázaná místa zranění  a ošetřené i další drobnější poranění.

"Hele, Shizu-chan, nemůžeš po mně chtít, abych jen tak uprostřed noci opustil svůj byt, aniž bych si ho nějak nezabezpečil."

Shizuo se chystal hádat, ale Izaya mu rychle skočil do řeči. 

"Očividně nestačí zabezpečení, které mám, když se ke mne dostali již tři lidé." Izaya to říkal s jistou neochotou, jelikož ho štvalo, že jeho byt není tak moc bezpečný, jak si předtím myslel. 

"Sklapni, my dva odcházíme! A nesnaž se z toho jakkoliv vyvlíknout!"

"Nech mě laskavě domluvit, ano?!" zavrčel Izaya. Byl si dobře vědom, že Shizuo od svého nápadu neustoupí a bohužel díky jeho síle, neměl Izaya možnost se bránit. "Hodlám se nechat unést k tobě, ale až zítra. Nejprve si chci pár věcí zařídit."

Shizuo spolkl další větu. Šlo na něm vidět jak váhá, ostatně spolupracující Izaya bude lepší, než kdyby ho měl tahat proti vůli. Vedlo by to k přílišné pozornosti. Ale čekat do dalšího dne?

"Budu tě mít u sebe, takže nic nehrozí." prohodil Izaya. "... Neměl by sis o mně dělat takové starosti. Lidé by si pak mohli myslet, že ti na mě záleží." dodal s úsměvem.

Shizuo sebou trhl. "Celý den čekat nebudu!" vyštěkl, než se na patě otočil a zamířil pryč. Tím byla jejich nepsaná smlouva zhotovena. Izayovi se celkem ulevilo. Měl obavy, že by ho Shizuo prostě čapl a odnesl. 

 

 

K Shizuově nespokojenosti se do Ikebukura dostali až další večer. Nastěhování se nevyhnulo Izayovu nespokojenému brblání ohledně pachu cigaret a pouze jednoho futonu, o který se Shizuo odmítl dělit. Nebral si moc věcí, ale to nejspíš úmyslně, aby mohl nadávat na Shizuu, že mu něco chybí. 

Shizuo ho chtěl nejednou praštit. A vlastně k tomu mnohdy nebylo daleko, ale na druhou stranu byl rád, že je doma. Místo, které zná. Navíc si všiml, že cestou nikoho nepotkali, takže je jen malá šance, že by Izayu někdo hledal u něj doma. 

Pravda, vídají je teď často spolu, ale Shizuo doufal, že z toho si nikdo nevyvodí, že se Izaya schovává u něj doma. Navíc, Izaya nebude chodit ven, nikdo by o něm neměl vědět. 


	5. Chapter 5

Uběhlo již několik minut, možná i půlhodina, co Shizuo otevřel krabici, kterou objednal Izaya. Za celou tu dobu nepadlo jediné slovo. 

Shizuo se teda snažil něco říct, ale vše co z něj vypadlo bylo pouze opakující se koktání _Co to...?! Proč...?!_

Informátor by se také rád ozval, ale jisté představy a Shizuův nynější výraz ho nutily k dusícímu se smíchu. 

"... Ty... co to...?!" Shizuo konečně pustil ramínko, zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. "Co to má sakra být?" otázka byla vyslovena poměrně klidně.

Pravděpodobně změna Shizuova výrazu měla za následek, že jako lusknutím prstů, zmizeli u Izayi veškeré známky po smíchu. "O čem to mluvíš? Říkal jsem ti, že k dalšímu klientovi je potřeba oblek."

"Tohle ale není oblek!" vyjel po něm Shizuo. "Tohle je...! Co to vlastně je?!"

"Je to důležitý převlek." odpověděl zcela klidný Izaya. Na druhou stranu, jeho koutky se opět začaly trhavě zvedat. "Ale neboj, Shizu-chan, nemusíš si to brát. Já půjdu rád bez tebe." 

"Na to zapomeň!" vyštěkl Shizuo. "Mám tě hlídat, nepustím tě nikam samotného!"

"Ale mamí~ Já už jsem velkej kluk~!" zakňoural Izaya. 

"Sklapni!"

"Pokud hodláš jít, obleč si to!" přikázal Izaya. "Každopádně je nejvyšší čas."

Shizuo dostal další tik do oka. Chtělo to spoustu sebeovládání, aby ho nezaškrtil na místě. 

 

*-*

 

"Kanra-chan! Už jsem vás tady dlouho neviděl!" rozzářil se vysoký muž stojící u vchodu. 

Nalíčený Izaya s parukou a v uniformě školačky se koketně usmál. "Je mi to velice líto, ale měla jsem spoustu práce."  Hned na to nahodil provinilý úsměv. 

"Haha, netřeba se omlouvat hlavně že už jste tady." 

Izaya mu věnoval další z mnoha sladkých úsměvů, než se ohlédl. "Pojď už! Víš že máme zpoždění!" 

Shizuo pomalu kráčející za ním se ho opět pokusil zabít pohledem. Nutno dodat, že opět bez úspěchu. 

"Oh, dnes máte kamarádku?" podivil se muž, zvyklí, že Kanra zásadně chodí sama. 

"Sice se moc netváří, ale je ráda, že je tady. Vždy prosila, abych ji vzala sebou."

"Vaše kamarádka je i naše kamarádka. Vítejte u nás, slečno...?" Muž se otočil na Shizuu s přátelským úsměvem, očekávaje, že se představí. 

Shizuo měl co dělat, aby mu jednu nevrazil. Vlastně chtěl vrazit i Izayovi, že ho donutil navléct si na sebe ty hadry. No spíš hadr. Shizuo v paruce, kterou doplňovali králičí uši, představoval playboy králíka. Přesněji králičici, jelikož kostýmek obsahoval i poprsí. Měl dokonce chlupatou kouli představující ocas! 

Shizuo se v tom necítil ani trochu dobře. Obzvlášť, když cítil, jak si ho lidé prohlíží. Musel však zaklepat, že ho nikdo nepoznal. 

"Usa-chan, neboj se! Tady se ti bude líbit." ušklíbl se Izaya. Zavěsil se Shizuovi na ruku a zatáhl ho dovnitř, než by se něco zvrtlo. 

 

"Hele, Usa-chan, nezapomeň, co jsem ti řekla. Je to opravdu důležité, ano?" zeptal se Izaya zcela vážně.

Shizuo ho od sebe odstrčil. Jeho jedinou odpovědí bylo podrážděné zavrčení.

"Copak to je? Usagi nedostala mrkvičku?" ozvalo se za nimi. "Čekal bych, že někdo jako vy Kanro, bude vědět, jak se postarat o svého mazlíčka." 

Shizuo se ohlédl. K jeho překvapení před ním stál muž, kterého si pamatoval z mnoha schůzek s Shikim. A nyní tu před ním stál v bederní roušce. 

Co je to kurva za klub?!

"Mrkvičky se dávají podle zásluh a bohužel Usa-chan žádné nemá." ušklíbl se Izaya. 

V ten moment vyšli z podlouhlé chodby a ocitli se v hlavním sále. To co se zdálo být jako obyčejný taneční klub, kde se slézají studenti horších povah, se ukázalo jako obyčejný taneční klub pro dospělé, kteří mají zálibu v kostýmech. 

S tarzanem, nebo co to mělo být, se rozloučili brzy. Shizuo s Izayou poté propluli davem k pokojům pro uzavřenou společnost. 

"Usa-chan, tam já musím sama, takže mě počkej u baru." informoval Izaya. Již se otáčel k odchodu, když ho Shizuo popadl za loket.

"Co si myslíš?! Já tě nehodlám nechat samotného!" zavrčel Heiwajima. A vlastně ani nechtěl zůstat v téhle společnosti sám. 

"Tohle je práce, do toho si nenechám kecat. Obzvlášť od tebe!" odsekl Izaya. "Nastěhoval jsem se k tobě, to ti jako ústupek musí stačit."

"Co to vytahuješ?! Vždyť...!" 

"Usa-chan, pokud se do hodiny nevrátím, přijď si pro mě!" vyštěkl Izaya. Měl zpoždění, nechtěl nechat klienta o moc déle čekat. Vytrhl se Shizuovi a po zaklepání zmizel v jedněch z dveří.

Shizuo se musel hodně ovládat a překonávat. Přestože si to chtěl rázovat za ním, otočil se na patě a davem lidí se prodral k baru. 

 

Shizuo si našel dobrou pozici na baru. Seděl k němu bokem, díky čemuž měl pěkný rozhled po místnosti a zároveň perfektní přehled o tom, kdo se pohybuje kolem dveří, ve kterých zmizel Izaya.

K Shizuovu štěstí zde prodávali i nealkoholické koktejly. Šlo o typické nápoje pro holky, takže ho trochu překvapilo, že při jejich objednání nenásledoval šokovaný výraz ze strany barmana. Až moment na to mu došlo, že je tady vlastně on sám za ženskou.

 

 

"No není dneska krásný večer?" prohodil mužíček, který si přisedl na vedlejší stoličku. 

Trvalo, než Shizuovi došlo, že to mluví na něj. S tázavým pohledem se podíval na menšího mužíčka oblečeného za... cosi zelenobílého. Kdyby neměl plnovous vypadal by na dvacet. Možná míň. 

Mužíčka úsměv neopustil ani po tom, co se Shizuo bez reakce odvrátil. "Co tady slečna pije? Rád bych ji objednal." 

" _Slečna_ má nalito." zamračil se Shizuo, ale nepodíval se na mužíčka. Co kdyby Izaya náhodou vyšel. 

"A také mluví, to je dobré vědět." 

Shizo nad tím protočil oči. Tak rád by se ohnal a jednu mu uštědřil, ale musí se krotit. Nesmí na sebe zbytečně upozorňovat. 

"Bobby, opět to zkoušíš?" ozval se za Shizuou další hlas. Nově příchozí položil Shizuovi ruku na rameno, ale pohled mu nevěnoval, jen se šklebil na mužíčka. "Cožpak věříš, že ti na to někdy nějaká padne? I tady... Usagi, že? I Usagi má nějakou úroveň." 

"Mohl by sis to laskavě odpustit?" zamračil se tlouštík. "Pokud vím, nejsi o nic lepší."

"Au." řekl suše a poté se obrátil na Shizuu. "Doufám, že vás nenudí, slečno." Sotva zaznamenal Shizuův výraz, stáhl ruku z jeho ramene.

Bohužel pro Shizuu ani jeden z nich nehodlal odejít, takže jejich pokusům o svádění byl vystaven ještě na dlouho. A ne jen těm dvoum, jelikož se u něj objevili další nápadnící. 

Shizuo potřeboval spoustu sebezapírání. 

 

 

"Omluvte mě." řekl vážně Shizuo. Seskočil z barové stoličky a aniž by si všímal poznámek nápadníků. prodral se davem a rychle se dostal ke dveřím, za kterými byl Izaya. 

O placení se nestral, jelikož to za něj zatáhl jakýsi chlápek oblečený za doktora... asi šlo o doktora. Shizuo si u většiny kostýmů nebyl jistý, co přesně představují. 

 

 

Slíbená hodina již uběhla, takže se Shizuo ani nezdržoval klepáním či jinou zdvořilostí. Po vyražení dveří se zarazil.

V místnosti se nacházeli pouze čtyři lidé. Školačka, pro kterou si Shizuo přišel, dva muži v oblecích, kteří ji drželi přišpendlenou k posteli, zatímco poslední ze členů se připravoval po ní sápat. 

Jako lusknutím prstů se Shizuův vztek ztrojnásobil. Během chvíle byl u postele a odhodil prvního z chlápků, který držel Izayu.

"Usa-chan, počkej!" vyhrkl Izaya, ale to už byl pryč i druhý z potencionálních útočníků. 

Shizuo se rozmáchl, aby vrazil poslednímu, který chtěl na Izayu vlézt, ale byl nucen zastavit, jelikož před něj informátor poklekl. 

"Přestaň! Co to do tebe vjelo?!" vyštěkl Izaya. 

"Hodina uběhla!" zasyčel Shizuo. Svíral pěsti při snaze se uklidnit a ovládnout. Trochu ho zmátl náhlý Izayův drobný úsměv.

"Aww, Usa-chan se o mě bojí. Vydrž ještě chvíli, ano?"

Za Izayou se ozvalo zakašlání. "Požaduji vysvětlení, Kanro." 

"Ah jistě!" Z ještě širším úsměvem se informátor otočil čelem ke svému kontaktu, kterému Shizuo nestihl ublížit. Zbylí dva se již vyškrábali na nohy a zorientovali. Nyní čekali na rozkazy. 

"Velice se omlouvám za toto vyrušení. Tohle je Usagi. Osoba, o které jsem předtím mluvil. Měla na starosti hlídat čas, ale nečekala jsem, že to vezme tak doslova."

"Tsk! Hele, tohle...!" začal Shizuo, ale sklapl, když po něm Izaya šlehl pohledem. 

"Připomeň mi, kdy ti bylo dovoleno promluvit?! Nikdy jsi nerušil Daddyho schůzky, tak proč teď ty moje?!" zavrčel Izaya.

Shizuo překvapeně zamrkal. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, že Daddy je vlastně Shiki. Naštěstí pro Izayu se rozhodl zůstat potichu. 

Kontakt vstal a přistoupil k Shizuovi, který se krotil, aby se nepohnul. Jen zíral na Izayu, který pochopil, že si to spolu vyřídí později.

"Kanro, možná vám to i prominu a přidám pár informací navíc." začal kontakt zamyšleně. "Pokud mi tady necháte vaši kamarádku."

Shizuo sebou trhl. Věnoval přitom navrhovateli nepěkný pohled. 

Izaya vyprskl smíchy, ale zase se rychle uklidnil. "Je mi líto, ale Usa-chan není pro tyhle věci. Brzy by jste litoval." vysvětlil. Postavil se vedle Shizui, kterého poplácal po rameni. Nepsané heslo pro to, aby se klidnil. "A navíc, já již další informace z vaší strany nepotřebuji. Mám vše, co jsem potřebovala."

"O čem to mluvíte? Ještě jsme ani neskončili." zamračil se kontakt. 

"A přesto mám vše." pokrčil rameny Izaya. Na tváři mu přitom hrál úšklebek. "Takže vlastně není špatné, že nás Usagi vyrušila. Teď nás prosím omluvte, máme ještě jiné plány."

"Kanro! Myslím to vážně, chci koupit vaši kamarádku. Dám vám za ní cokoliv si řeknete."

Shizuo si všiml, že Izaya nad tím opravdu uvažuje. Už už se chystal vybuchnout a projevit svůj názor na celé věci, když tu informátor zavrtěl hlavou. "Je mi líto." 

Shizuo po jeho slovech už na nic nečekal. Vzal Izayu kolem ramen a vyrazil s ním pryč. Až když byli venku mimo klub ruku stáhl.

 

*-*

 

"Takže teď musím sehnat Tsukumoyu, aby ty informace potvrdil." řekl si pro sebe Izaya zamyšleně. 

"To snad počká do rána, ne?!" zamračil se Shizuo kráčící vedle něj. "Je už tak dost pozdě."

"Mým úkolem je sehnat ty informace, co nejdříve." odsekl Izaya. "A ty máš hlídat, aby mě nikdo nezabil, ne způsob, kterým trávím den!"

"Ty malej..!" Shizuo měl chuť zaškrtit ho na místě, ale ještě se ovládl. 

 

 

"... takže tohle ty děláš?" zeptal se Shizuo, když už byli u něj doma. "Prodáváš tělo za informace?"

"Co uděláš, když řeknu ano? Budeš žárlit?" ušklíbl se Izaya na společníka v králičím oblečku. Shizuo sebou trhl. Hodlal vyslovit kousavou poznámku, ale Izaya mu skočil do řeči.

"Ale jinak ne. Neprodávám svoje tělo. Uvědomuji si v jaké pozici jsi nás našel, ale nenechávám na sebe šahat." 

Orihara byl mistr lží a i kdyby lhal i teď, Shizuu ty slova jistým způsobem uklidnila. Byl ochoten jim i uvěřit.

"Obzvlášť, když si představíš s jakými prasaty občas musím spolupracovat. Ugh! Ta představa je odporná!" Izaya se otřásl. "Jistě, k některým je potřeba se chovat přítulně, jinak z nich informace nedostanu, ale..." nedopověděl, jen si odfrkl. 

Shizuo se rozhodl změnit téma. "Proč je Shiki Daddy?"

"Haha, tobě to došlo? To jsem rád, myslel jsem, že nepochopíš." ušklíbl se Izaya. 

Hluboký nádech Shizuu alespoň trochu uklidnil. Ale že mu to dalo práci a spoustu sebezapírání...

"Bavil jsem se onehdy s Akabayashim a na té přezdívce jsme se shodli... Shiki-san o ní ví, ale neoslovuj ho tak, věř mi." Izaya se pousmál. "No, ale teď už neruš. Dospělí jdou pracovat."

Shizuo jen protočil oči. Nevšímal si Izayi, který se uvelebil u stolku a začal pracovat. Sám zmizel v koupelně, kde se zbavil toho otravného oblečku. Vysprchoval se, natáhl si něco normálního a poté to zakotvil u kuchyňské linky, kde si připravil něco k jídlu. Přesněji, ohřál si minutku.

"Shizu-chan~ Mohl by jsi mi něco uvařit?" zakňoural Izaya protáhle, ale nepřestal ťukat do klávesnice. 

"Ne." 

"Shizu-chan!"

"Sklapni!"

"Ale..!"

"Pokud máš hlad, tak zvedni tu svou prdel a něco si připrav! ... Ale nejdříve se převleč!"

"Cožpak se ti nelíbím?" Izaya na něj konečně pohlédl s laškovným úsměvem.

Shizuo zlomil lžičku, kterou zrovna držel. 

"Tak mě napadá... Kam jsi dal svůj kostýmek, Usa-chan? Bude ještě potřeba." řekl zcela vážně Izaya, opět zahleděn v monitoru. 

"Huh? Ten hadr na sebe už nedám!"

"Fajn, alespoň budu moct pracovat sám." pousmál se Izaya. 

Shizuo se nespokojeně zamračil. V duchu si opakoval, že to dělá pro Shikiho. Je to jeho práce. Jenže pokud se brzy něco nezmění, skončí před Shikim a bude mu muset vysvětlit, proč je Orihara mrtvý.


	6. Chapter 6

Uprostřed noci se Shizuo probral. Chvíli pozoroval strop, než se konečně vytáhl do sedu. Od toho, co má Izayu doma, tak se často budí během noci. 

Ne, že by Shizuo zrovna chtěl, ale nakonec přeci jen zůstal pohledem na Oriharovi. Což také dělal často po probuzení... a nebyl na to zrovna dvakrát hrdý.

Izaya ležel schoulený kousek od něj ve futonu, který si musel přinést, a spokojeně pochrupával. Vypadal tak mírumilovně a klidně... Až příliš klidně na to, že Shizuo nemůže spát!!

Shizuo vstal a zamířil do kuchyně, aby uhasil žízeň. I odtud viděl na spícího Izayu. Na tu klidnou tvář bez otravného úšklebku... 

A čím déle na něj hleděl, tím byl podrážděnější. Jak si ten zmetek dovoluje klidně spát v jeho bytě a ještě u toho vypadat takhle?! 

Takzvané Ikebukurské monstrum praštilo hrnkem o stůl, div že se nic nerozbilo. Nestaral se o Izayu, kterého tím probudil, vrátil se zpátky ke svému místu a zabalen ve futonu brzy usnul. 

Nechápající Izaya se zmateně rozhlížel, jak se snažil pochopit, co ho vlastně vzbudilo. Nakonec to vzdal a ulehl. S podezřením pozoroval Shizuova záda, než dobrovolně prohrál boj se spánkem. 

 

*-*

 

"Ne, ne, ne! To je strašné! Hrůza, hrůza!" protestoval Izaya. Spolu s Shizuou, který v duchu počítal, aby se uklidnil, postával na ulici a až s tragickým výrazem si hleděl do dlaní.

Když si byl Shizuo jistý, že nebude vrčet či znít jinak nepřátelsky, zeptal se, co se vlastně děje.

"Tohle!" vyštěkl Izaya a vystřelil ruku k Shizuově tváři. Snad jen zázrakem ho nepraštil. 

Shizuo odtáhl obličej od chundelatého konce rukávu a podrážděně pohlédl černovláskovi do očí. Na jeho vkus na sebe upoutávali až příliš pozornosti.

"Cítíš to, ty primitive?! Všechno to smrdí po těch blbých cigaretách! Bude trvat, než se toho zbavím..." dodal kňouravě Izaya, zatímco se snažil dostat pramínek vlasů pod nos. "Já nechci smrdět jako Shizu-chan~"

"Můžeš toho laskavě nechat?!" zavrčel Shizuo. Vlastně se přestal snažit, aby zůstal v klidu.

"Ne." Izayův skoro zoufalý pohled zmizel a nahradil ho zcela vážný. 

Další tik v oku se dostavil u Shizui. Jak toho skrčka nenáviděl.

"Vy dva teď vážně trávíte čas spolu?" ozval se známý hlas. 

"Dotachin! Zachraň mě! Tahle zrůda mi ničí život~" s těmi slovy opět sténající informátor přiskočil ke Kadotovi a vrhl se mu kolem krku. Naposledy toto udělal, když chodili na Rairu.

"Víš, že nemám rád, když ho tak oslovuješ." zamračil se Kadota, přitom se ho snažil odtáhnout. "A pokud si dobře pamatuji, ani na škole se mi nelíbilo, když si se na mě věšel."

"Haha, tak to si to asi pamatuješ špatně." ušklíbl se Izaya, nehodlaje opustit svou pozici. Ve stejnou chvíli mu však úšklebek zmizel z tváře a než stihl zaprotestovat nebo jinak zareagovat, již ho Shizuo strhl od Kadoty k sobě. 

"Shizu-chan! Co to-?!"

"Sklapni! Kdyby jsi-!"

"Netřep se mnou!"

Kadota si ještě chvíli prohlížel štěkající páreček, než se rozhodl je zastavit. Měl docela jasnou představu o tom, co by udělala Erika na jeho místě. A to, že ho to vůbec napadlo, ho vyděsilo.

"A to jste spolu dobrovolně?" 

"Opravdu myslíš, že bych s ním chtěl trávit čas?!" vyhrkla dvojice.

Izaya nahodil svůj obvyklý vážný výraz, než spustil. "No jde o práci, takže..." nedokončil, pouze pokrčil rameny. 

"Kdyby jsi to Shikimu vyklopil, nemuseli bychom se trpět!" zasyčel Shizuo.

"Haha, to víš, že jo. Já zásadně nepodávám informace, o kterých nevím všechno. Navíc, kdybych řekl, co vím, nemohl bych už pozorovat ten tvůj nafučený výraz." ušklíbl se Izaya. 

Shizuo byl rozhodnut mu tentokrát opravdu vrazit, ale ve stejnou chvíli vedle nich zastavilo černé auto, na které tam čekali. 

Zadní dveře se otevřely a ozval se cizí hlas, který je vybídl, aby si nasedli. 

"Rád jsem tě zas viděl, Dotachin." usmál se Izaya na Kadotu, než zmizel v autě. 

Shizuo se rozloučil pouze přikývnutím, než také zalezl. 

 

*-*

 

"Nebylo v plánu, že budete dva. Měl jste být sám, Orihara-san." začala žena v autě lehce podrážděně.

"Věřte, že jsem to taky nečekal. Ale nebojte, Shizu-chan není nebezpečný..."

"My známe Heiwajimu, netřeba lhát." přerušila ho přísným hlasem.

"Já nelžu, jen mě musíte nechat domluvit. Není nebezpečný, pokud ho nevyprovokujete." prohodil Izaya. Po celou dobu vypadal, že je spokojený sám se sebou.

Na druhou stranu, Shizuo byl neskutečně podrážděný, ne-li přímo nasraný. Seděl v cizím autě a jel bůh ví kam! Navíc s cizí ženskou, která se baví s Izayou o něm! Nutkání do něčeho praštit jen rostlo.

"Doufám, že to neměla být výhružka, Orihara-san. Nepříjemnosti nehodlám trpět."

"Řekl bych spíš varování. Já bych si přeci nikdy nedovolil vyhrožovat vaší straně." 

Žena v kostýmku si ho přejela podezíravým pohledem, ale dál už nic neřekla, dokud auto nezastavilo a neoznámila, že jsou na místě.

Izaya ji nechal vystoupit první. Chystal se ji následovat, ale než opravdu vystoupil, otočil se na Shizuu. "Zachovej klid, Shizu-chan, ale měl by jsi mít oči na stopkách. Podle plánu totiž máme být úplně jinde."

Než se stačil Shizuo zeptat, zda chápe správně, byl Izaya venku z auta. 

"Tohle setkání je samé překvapení." prohodil Izaya. Přestože se usmíval, nebyl spokojen. 

Žena v kostýmku nezareagovala. Vedla informátora a jeho bodyguarda do jedné z budov. 

Když procházeli podlouhlou chodbou, ve které se odrážela dunivá hudba zpoza zavřených dveří, držel se Izaya úmyslně víc u Shizui, zatímco si postupně vytvářel velký odstup od oné ženy. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že nejsou na smluveném místě. Vlastě v hlavě křičel a nadával. Musel si však přiznat, že se svou nemesis za zády se cítil trochu líp. A taky v bezpečí, ironie. 

"Nemám rád překvapení a tohle je až příliš velká změna, nemyslíte?" řekl zcela vážně Izaya. Přitom se zastavil, takže měl Shizuo co dělat, aby do něj nevrazil. 

Žena, která byla skoro na konci chodby, se překvapeně ohlédla. 

Ve stejnou chvíli se hudba za zavřenými dveřmi po straně chodby změnila a hučící dav se přidal ke zpěvu. Hrozná kombinace.

"Myslím, že nerozumím, Orihara-san."

"Netřeba lhát." prohodil Izaya, kterému neušlo, že ji došlo jeho úmyslné použití její předchozí fráze.

"Orihara-san... cožpak hodláte zrušit schůzku, když už jsme tady?" 

"Jsem rád, že vám to došlo, aniž bych to musel vysvětlovat."

To byla pro ženu poslední kapka ve snaze si udržet klidnou masku. "To ale nemůžete!" vyštěkla, což se v chodbě pěkně rozneslo.

Než se stačil Izaya zeptat nebo ji ještě víc pošťouchnout, otevřely se dveře po Shizuově boku. Na chodbu se vypotácela dvojice spolu s ohlušující hudbou. Sotva dveře klaply, byla opět tlumená. Dvojice opilců, která se nepřestala hihňat, odklopýtala pryč. 

"Nemám rád, když mi lidé říkají, co můžu a co ne." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. "Takže nás teď omluvte. Shizu-chan, odcházíme."

Sotva to vyslovil, rozrazili se dveře za ženou a na chodbu vstoupila trojice mužů. Nutnu dodat, že byli ozbrojení. 

Izaya, kterému ten fakt neunikl, popadl Shizuu a místo, aby s ním utekl ven, zatáhl ho do místnosti s ohlušující hudbou, kde poskakovali nadšení, opilí a mnohdy i zdrogovaní lidé.

Přes ten hluk si Izaya nebyl jistý, jestli na něj Shizuo opravdu křičí, ale co věděl s jistotou byly ta trojice, která se za nimi vrhla. 

Zatímco se Izaya prodíral davem, aniž by pustil Ikebukurské monstrum, přemýšlel, jak se sakra dostal do této pasti. Tsukumoya sice něco naznačoval, ale Izaya tomu tehdy nedával význam, jelikož šlo o spolehlivý zdroj. Nejspíš si své zdroje informací bude muset zkontrolovat a pořádně prověřit. Ten úkol od Awakusu-kai mu byl čert dlužen.

O chvíli později se konečně dostali zadním vchodem ven do boční uličky, kde vyrušili jeden z párů, sápajících se po sobě. Opilí páreček však pokračoval v akci dál stejně jako další dvojice, která ani nezaznamenala nově příchozí.

Shizuo už běžel z uličky, ale Izaya ho strhl zpátky a přirazil ke zdi. 

"Tohle se ti nebude líbit, Shizu-chan, ale musíme se jich zbavit." řekl zcela vážně Izaya. 

"Cože?!" bylo jediné, co ze sebe Shizuo dostal. Měl za to, že je potřeba utíkat.

S povzdechem Izaya stáhl svou bundu a strčil ji Shizuovi, aby ji podržel. Poté si navlékl nažloutlou mikinu, kterou cestou davem komusi štípl. 

"Co to...?!"

"Dej mi ruce na zadek." přikázal informátor. 

Shizuo sebou trhl. "Cože?! Hele na tvoje cho..."

"Já si to taky zrovna neužívám!" sykl Izaya. Svoji bundu smuchlanou do kuličky natiskl mezi svou a Shizuovou hrudí. Na zem to totiž odmítal dávat. 

"Co to sakra děláš?! Myslel jsem, že jim chceš utéct!"

"Taky že jo, ale potřebuji odpovědi, takže spolupracuj a polož mi ty ruce na zadek!"

Shizuovi na čele vyskočila žilka. "Prostě tě zabiju sám. Shikimu to vysvětlím..."

"Pochop, že oni hledají prchající dvojici, ne nadržený páreček v uličce!"

V tom momentě cvakla klika dveří, kterými vstoupili před chvíli oni. 

 Izaya již na nic nečekal. Během vteřiny přesunul Shizuovi ruce na svůj zadek, natiskl se na něj a popadl ho za košili. "Vydrž!" sykl.

Shizuo se chvěl, jak bojoval sám se sebou, aby ho neodhodil. Byl příliš blízko! Dalo mu práci se přemoct a třeba jen neodtáhnout ruce. 

Na tváři informátora se objevil úšklebek. Zatímco pozoroval Shizuův výraz, zavrtěl boky. Reakce byla lepší, než čekal, takže byl zázrak, že nevyprskl smíchy. 

Sotva dva muži zmizeli z uličky, Shizuo prudce odstrčil Izayu, jenže informátor byl ihned natisklý na něm. 

"Co to..?!"

"Byli tři!"

Stáli natěsnaní u zdi, podle Shizui opět až příliš blízko u sebe. Uběhla už nějaká minuta a stále nic. 

"Hele, asi použil..."

"Shh."

"Huh?!"

"Kuš! Buď ticho!" sykl Izaya.

"Ty malej...!" Shizuo ztuhl. Stali se v tu chvíli totiž dvě věci. Tak zaprvé, do uličky konečně vpadl poslední z pronásledovatelů a za druhé, což bylo to hlavní, Izaya ho políbil.

Sotva byl útočník pryč, Izaya odstoupil od zmateného blonďáka, sundal si ten žlutý hnus, který vyhodil a následně si oblékl svou milovanou bundu. 

"... Nechci slyšet nic o tom, že jsi měl pravdu." ozval se konečně Shizuo. Jeho hlas byl stále ještě nejistý. Nevěděl, zda chce Izayu praštit nebo ne. A taky jak moc silně.

"Haha, jistě." ušklíbl se informátor. 

"A co teď?" zeptal se Shizuo, zatímco hleděl směrem, kam utekli jejich pronásledovatelé. 

"Teď máme práci." Izaya opět popadl Shizuu za zápěstí a zamířil s ním přes tančící dav do oné místnosti, kde se měla konat schůzka.

"Iza-?"

"Ticho a hlídej." přerušil ho Izaya prohledávající stoly. "Můžou se vrátit a pokud ano, tak bych o tom rád věděl dřív, než mi vpadnou za záda."

Shizuo pootevřenými dveřmi sledoval chodbu, kde nebyla ani noha. Že by měl z toho nejlepší pocit se říct nedalo.

"Právě jsme vyhráli jackpot, zlato." zavrkal Izaya. Strčil si do kapsy bundy nějaký notes a pokračoval v hledání, doufaje v další bonus. Nic už však nenašel a proto s Shizuou rychle vypadl.

 

*-*

 

"Co jsi to tam vlastně našel?" zeptal se Shizuo pojídající sushi. Při cestě domů se zastavili u Simona, kde zalezli do jednoho z boxů. 

"Nah, nic zajímavého." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya.

"Proto se tváříš jak děcko u vánočního stromku? Musí jít o něco důležitého."

"Ah to zase jo, jen pochybuji, že to bude zajímat tebe."

Shizuo si odfrkl. Přitom si nabral další kousek, který ihned vložil do úst. 

"Pokud tě to uklidní, tak mi to pomůže s čistkou klientů a kontaktů. No a Shiki-sanovi to najde ono jméno."

"Takže to předáš Shikimu." ujišťoval se Shizuo pokyvující hlavou. 

"Rozhodně ne! Takovou cennost si hodlám ponechat. Shiki-san dostane pouze jméno. Samozřejmě poté, co si to ověříme. Nechceme přece naletět na další past, že?" Izaya se usmál na Shizuu. Byl opravdu spokojen a pokud se ukáže, že nejde o kachnu, bude to ještě lepší.

Shizuo nad tím zakroutil hlavou. Tohle pravděpodobně nikdy nepochopí. 

"Změna tématu, Shizu-chan! Je divné se s tebou bavit o mé práci, takže... byla to tvá první pusa?" 

"Změna tématu!" zasyčel Shizuo. O tomhle nikdy mluvit nebude!

Izaya vyprskl smíchy, ale hned na to pokračoval zcela vážně. "Jaké jsou tvé plány na zítra?" 

"To přeci záleží na tom, kam hodláš jít." 

"O tom právě mluvím. Hodlám totiž zítra někoho navštívit. To zlatíčko má narozeniny a já nechci, aby jsi šel taky." 

"Zapomeň, jde ať chceš nebo ne!"

"Shizu-chan, no ták! Cožpak nemáš nic k vyřizování? Přátelský pokec se Celty? Nic? Co Kasuka?" Izaya měl na jazyku další návrh, ale sklapl, jelikož si všiml Shizuova mnohem většího podráždění. 

"Představ si, že nemám nic k zařizování. Nemám nic, protože ti musím dělat chůvu!"

"Ale já se o to neprosil, pokud si to ten tvůj mozeček nepamatuje!"

"Víš, co si o to...!"

"Oba se uklidněte, hádky nejsou dobré."

"Sklapni, Simone!" vyštěkl Izaya směrem k rusovi. "Na ty tvoje kecy nejsem zvědavý!"

"Jenže vaše hádka začíná děsit zákazníky." informoval Simon.

"Fajn, my odcházíme!" Shizuo šlehl pohledem po Izayovi, ale on odmítl opustit své místo. To však nebyla věc, která by Shizuovi v něčem bránila. Jednoduše popadl Izayu, přehodil si ho přes rameno a vyrazil domů.

 

"Jen pro tvou informaci, nehodlám tě nikam pouštět samotného." řekl přísně Shizuo a poté mrskl Izayu na podlahu svého bytu. 

 

*-*

 

Ráno se Shizuo neochotně vyhrabal z futonu. Cítil, že je něco špatně, ale teprve během cesty do koupelny mu došlo, co se děje. Po dlouhé době se probudil v bytě sám. Jemu svěřený Izaya byl pryč. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Nakura-san, děkuji!" rozzářila se opět dívka. Dnes už to bylo po několikáté, co tu větu řekla a pokaždé zněla nadšeně. 

"To je maličkost." usmál se Izaya mile. "Co bych neudělal pro tak rozkošného andílka."

Dívka mírně zrudla rozpaky. Sklonila hlavu, aby to skryla, ale Izayovi neušlo nic. Kromě vysokého blonďáka, který se náhle zjevil za ním.

"Můžeme si promluvit? Nakura-san?"

Vlna šoku, překvapení a možná i trochu strachu se mihlo Izayovi ve tváři, než se ohlédl po Shizuovi. Překvapení se ještě prohloubilo, když mu došlo, že Shizuo není naštvaný. Teda, rozhodně tak nevypadal.

"Bude to jen chvilka." dodal Shizuo stále klidným hlasem. Věnoval dívce krátký úsměv, čímž ji uklidnil, než opět pohlédl na informátora.

"Já budu hned zpátky." řekl Izaya dívce, poté s Shizuou poodstoupil. Pochopil, že je Shizuo klidný kvůli dívce. 

"Nakura? Co je to sakra za jméno?" začal Shizuo.

"Pracovní... Co tady děláš?" zamračil se Izaya.

"Na to se ptám já tebe! Na něčem jsme se včera přece domluvili!"

"Ne, ty ses akorát rozhodl. Já s tím nesouhlasil."

"Tsk! Jak dlouho tu chudinku hodláš ještě tahat za nos?"

"Dokud je potřeba. Hele, Shizu-chan, pracovní záležitosti s tebou nehodlám řešit. Tahle 'chudinka', jak říkáš, má dnes narozeniny a na rozdíl od její rodiny to hodlám oslavit, takže se laskavě ztrať. Monstrum po svém boku dnes nepotřebuji."

Shizuo dostal tik do oka a jen zázrakem Izayovi jednu nevrazil. 

Informátor se bez dalšího slova otočil a vrátil se k dívce, která stále trpělivě čekala. 

"Takže, co teď?" zeptala se se zájmem.

"Jdeme na premiéru filmu, o kterém jsi mluvila." odpověděl Izaya přátelsky. Vztek nahromaděný z rozhovoru s Shizuou úspěšně potlačil. 

Dívka překvapeně zamrkala, než se nadšením doslova roztřásla. "To je skvělé! Když je to premiéra, mohl by tam být i Yuuhei, že?"

"Ano, bude tam. Informoval jsem se."

"Když máš narozeniny, jistě nebude problém tě dostat až k němu." ozval se opět Shizuo, který k Izayovu překvapení, ještě neodešel. 

"C-cože? To jako... vážně?" zalapala dívka po dechu.

"Nakura-san to zařídit nemůže, ale díky mně se k němu jistě dostaneš."

Dívka nadšeně vypískla. "No není to skvělé, Nakura-san?!"

"Přímo báječné..." usmál se Izaya. Jeho oči se však neusmívaly. Jeho oči se snažily zabít Shizuu, který se tvářil celkem spokojeně. 

 

Nakonec se stalo to, čeho se Izaya bál, Shizuo s nimi zůstal po zbytek dne. Štvala ho jeho společnost, jelikož by jediným slovem mohl zničit jeho těžko vybudovaný vztah s dívkou. Naštěstí se nic takového nestalo. Shizuo udržel svůj vztek na uzdě a nikdy nespletl jeho jméno, celý den ho oslovoval Nakura-san. 

"Tohle už ale stačí! Každý vtip jednou skončí a tady ten trvá krapet dlouho, Shizu-chan!" vyštěkl Izaya. 

"A ty si jako myslíš, že s tebou chci trávit čas?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

Uběhlo již několik hodin, co se rozloučili s dívkou a Izaya se svého přiděleného bodyguarda již nemohl zbavit. 

"No tak se otoč a jdi terorizovat osobní prostor někomu jinému!"

"Tsk! Moc dobře víš, že musím být s tebou!" Shizuo to vyslovil s nechutí. 

"Na tenhle Shikiho příkaz kašlu!" odsekl Izaya. "Hele, Shizu-chan, strávili jsme spolu několik dní a za tu dobu mě nikdo..."

"A u tebe doma to bylo co?! Hosté?!" skočil mu do řeči celkem dost podrážděný Shizuo.

"Ale já mluvím o venku! Venku mě ještě nikdo neohrozil, krom tebe. Takže se vrať do toho svého kutlochu a čekej, jek hodný psík, než se vrátím!" 

"Izayo..."

"Myslím to vážně! Potřebuju pauzu od toho cigaretového kouře!" Izaya se následně otočil a zamířil pryč z boční uličky, aniž by vnímal Shizuovi protesty. 

Ve stejný moment začal Izayovi hrát telefon v kapse. Sotva spatřil jméno na displeji, přijal hovor. 

"Shiki-san! Voláte právě včas. Měli bychom si totiž ujasnit několik věcí ohledně Shizu-chana. Já toho primitiva nechci za zadkem!" začal Izaya, aniž by pozdravil nebo vyčkal, proč mu Shiki vlastně volá.

_"Oriharo... Já chápu, že vám to úplně nevyhovuje, ale podívejte se na to i z mého úhlu pohledu."_

"To jako ta stupidní Akabayashiho myšlenka, že je Shizu-chan chodící štít, kterého nezastaví ani postřelení?!"

_"Musíte uznat, že je to velice dobrý příklad."_

Izaya protočil oči. Stávalo se jen málo, že by s Shikim nesouhlasil. "A co kdyby jste mu nařídil, aby byl se mnou jen pár hodin? Víte, co dělám za práci a doteď jsem hlídacího psa nepotřeboval!" pokračoval Izaya. Nevšímal si Shizuova 'Hey!', vlastně se jeho existenci snažil ignorovat.

_"To by jistě šlo, kdyby jste se už konečně podělil o ty informace. Ostatně kvůli tomu jsem vás přidělil Heiwajimovi."_

Izaya is odfrkl. Dosavadní informace nemohl předat, kvůli vlastním potřebám. "No fajn, budu toho neandrtálce prostě ignorovat a nějak snášet."

"Hey!" ozval se opět Shizuo o něco víc intenzivněji. 

"Ozve se později, Shiki-san." prohodil Izaya, než ukončil hovor. Poté se otočil, aby čelil Shizuovi. Jenomže ve stejný moment vedle něj přibrzdila dodávka s otevřenými dveřmi a připravenou dvojicí. 

Shizuo nestačil ani mrknout a již byla dodávka na cestě pryč s Izayou uvnitř. Shizuo zareagoval zcela přirozeně. Popadl nejbližší silniční značku a s rozběhem ji hodil po dodávce, jako by šlo o obyčejný oštěp.

O metr přehodil, což mělo za následek, že se dodávka nestihla vyhnout. Najela na značku, odrazila se a po přetočení skončila na chodníku. Neštěstí tam takto pozdě večer nikdo nebyl.

"Kurva..." ujelo Shizuovi, zatímco se rychle dostal na místo. Bez váhání vyrval boční dveře. Dostalo se mu pohled na tři svíjející se osoby, z čehož jedna byla Izaya.

"Ty... idiote..." zasyčel informátor. 

Shizuo protočil oči, ale vlastně se mu ulevilo, že žije. Vzal již napůl svázaného Izayu a vytáhl ho ven, kde ho opatrně posadil na zem. Poté, co se ujistil, že nemá větší zranění, se vrátil i pro zbytek posádky, se kterými nezacházel tak jemně jako s Izayou.

 

*-*

 

Tvrdit, že Shinra nebyl rád, když mu zazvonil na byt, aby je ošetřil, bylo velice slabé. Nenávist k nim necítil, ale dvakrát nadšený z jejich návštěvy taky nebyl.

Shizuo zvládl po celou cestu nést trojici únosců. Řidiče, který byl úplně mimo, měl přehozeného přes rameno, zatímco jeho skuhrající kolegy nesl v podpaží. 

Izaya odmítal, aby ho Shizuo nosil, takže si to sám odkulhal. Díky tomu šli pomalu s občasnými přestávkami. 

"Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, já vlastně ani nechci vědět, co se stalo a proč se spolu vlastně teď taháte..." zamračil se Shinra, který obvazoval loket jednomu z únosců. 

"... Práce." odpověděl prostě Shizuo.

"A fakt, že Shizu-chan neví, co je podstatou záchrany." dodal Izaya. Cítil se mnohem lépe, jelikož mu Shinra dal cosi proti bolesti. 

"Musel jsem jednat rychle. Kdyby tě odvezli, těžko bych tě pak hledal." 

"Jestli by ono nebylo lepší, kdyby mě unesli."

"Tsk!"

"Nehodláte se mi tady hádat, že?!" zavrčel Shinra. "Ty, Izayo, jsi v pořádku, máš jen pohmožděniny. Tihle tři jsou na tom hůř, ale rozchodí to. Tenhle," ukázal na muže v kómatu. "je na tom nejhůř, jelikož má naražená tři žebra. Seberte si je a vypadněte. Takhle pozdě na vás opravdu nemám náladu!"

"A co nějaké vlídné slovo?" prohodil Izaya s předstíraným ublížením, zatímco poslušně vstával. 

"Za týden můžeš přijít na kontrolu." odsekl Shinra.

 

*-*

 

"Shizu-chan, předem ti říkám, že z nich chci dostat informace, takže je musíme odnést ke mně domů."

"Huh?!"

"Mluvím vážně. A ne, že mi je zase vyděsíš."

"Víš ty vůbec, kolik je hodin?! Nepotáhnu se až do Shinjuka a zpátky!"

Izaya si povzdechl při snaze udržet klidný tón. "Buď je vezmeme do Shinjuka nebo do toho tvého bytečku. Ale uvědom si, že u tebe..."

"Chápu!" zasyčel Shizuo. Moc se mu nelíbila představa, že se vrátí do míst, kde ho nezvládne ochránit. Ale dnes už bylo hádek dost, takže svolil.

**Author's Note:**

> //Neřešme pravidla, jako je dvouměsíční lhůta, když dostanete výpověď... Díky.


End file.
